Champagne Gold
Champagne Gold is the second track from the Matenrō -Aural Medicine- album, performed by Hifumi Izanami. Track Info * Lyrics: Shingo Fujimori * Composition/Arrangement: Gesshoku Kaigi * Vocals: Hifumi Izanami Lyrics |-|English= Oh yeah! Champagne, bring it on! This party’s nowhere near over Oh yeah! Japan, I’ll take you on! This party’s goin’ ’til morning Now let's toast, come on! Keep it goin' till the break of dawn! Drink already gone? Let's keep the champagne goin' strong! I know, a tower of bubbly's the thing to do If that's your attitude, who needs you! MC GIGOLO is my name Knock the beauties off their feet all the same Not interested in guys I love girls who ask me to hold 'em tight (love you!) Think you stand a chance against Matenro And the best host in Shinjuku? You aren't getting past me if you came to start a fight Giving up quickly is the only move that's right I'm exploding with charisma and rhyme And no one's flow is more powerful than mine! You ready? Then let's hear it! Hi-fu-mi! Baby, let’s have a blast Hey, I like your fragrance I’m the only one for you (Fall in love) Baby, let’s have a blast Hey, I can make you dance I’m the only one for you I’m gonna make you mine Oh yeah! Champagne, bring it on! This party’s nowhere near over Oh yeah! Japan, I’ll take you on! This party’s goin’ ’til morning The party's only just begun Beer? Shochu? Oh, no no no, champagne! Drain your glass And keep on shotgunnin' drinks with no restraint! There's no heart I can't disarm with my charm Party time, here it comes! Shake your hips and let your hair down Dance, dance, dance! Dance 'til dawn! Shout, shout, shout! Shout louder than anyone! Sad-sack downers are nothin' but dead weight! And all you whiners better keep far away! As a host, I always go all the way! It's over once you stop aiming higher, I guarantee You see, livin' every day With naked ambition is my desire Put your hands up if you're gonna follow me! You ready? Then let's hear it! Hi-fu-mi! Baby, let’s have a blast Hey, I like your fragrance I’m the only one for you (Fall in love) Baby, let’s have a blast Hey, I can make you dance I’m the only one for you You already belong to me Oh yeah! Champagne, bring it on! This party’s nowhere near over Oh yeah! Japan, I’ll take you on! This party’s goin’ ’til morning Thank you for selecting me this evening Will you let me have you all to myself tonight? One order of champagne, please! And now for a heartfelt champagne call! Champagne! (Yeah!) Champagne (Yeah!) You’re our princess tonight Champagne! (Yeah!) Champagne (Yeah!) Drink it down, Princess! Champagne! (Yeah!) Champagne (Yeah!) How do you feel, Princess! Champagne! (Yeah!) Champagne (Yeah!) AWESOME! Oh yeah! Champagne, bring it on! This party’s nowhere near over Oh yeah! Japan, I’ll take you on! This party’s goin’ ’til morning Oh yeah! Champagne, bring it on! This party’s nowhere near over Oh yeah! Japan, I’ll take you on! This party’s goin’ ’til morning This party’s nowhere near over This party’s goin’ ’til morning |-|Romaji= Oh yeah!! mottekoi SHANPAN madamada owaranai Party Oh yeah!! kakattekoi JAPAN asa made owaranai Party saa saa kanpai!! asa made owannai! nondenakunai? SHANPAN tannai? sore ja tatemashou awa no TAWAA!! (CHARA!) toka hiku yatsu MAJI de jama!! boku no namae wa MC JIGORO bijo wa minna soku ICHIKORO yarou ni wa kyoumi nai Hold me tight to ka itchau ko ga suki! (suki!) shinjuku saikyou HOSUTO matenrou ni omaera katen no? dare ga idonde kitatte koko wa toosan! hayame no kousan ga orikousan! boku no RAIMU to KOMYUryoku bakuhatsu! kamasu FUROU dare yori mo takuetsu! kakugo dekita ka? sore ja iku yo! hifumi baby, Let's have a blast teka I like your fragrance I'm the only one for you (Fallin' love Fallin' love) baby, Let's have a blast teka I can make you dance!! I'm the only one for you (boku no mono ni nari na yo) Oh yeah!! mottekoi SHANPAN madamada owaranai Party Oh yeah!! kakattekoi JAPAN asa made owaranai Party utage wa madamada korekara da BIIRU shouchuu NON NON SHANPAN! GANGAN! sememakure Like a dangan inukenu HAATO nante kaimu PAATII TAIMU totsunyuu da! koshi kunerase kami kakiagete odore odore asa made odore! sakebe sakebe dare yori mo sakebe! NORI no warui yatsu MAJI de you wa nee! yowane hakun nara kun janee! chuutohanpa ni HOSUTO yattenee! nakushitara owari nan da koujoushin tousoushin mukidashi de hibi ikiten da! ore ni tsuitekuru yatsu wa hands up kakugo dekita ka? iku ze! hifumi baby, Let's have a blast teka I like your fragrance I'm the only one for you (Fallin' love Fallin' love) baby, Let's have a blast teka I can make you dance!! I'm the only one for you (kimi wa mou boku no mono) Oh yeah!! mottekoi SHANPAN madamada owaranai Party Oh yeah!! kakattekoi JAPAN asa made owaranai Party koyoi wa goshimei arigatougozaimasu boku no koto, kyou wa asa made hitorijime shite kuremasuka? SHANPAN itadakimasu ka! kokoro wo komete SHANPAN KOORU! SHANPAN! SHANPAN! anata ga koyoi no PURINSESU SHANPAN! SHANPAN! GANGAN nonde ne PURINSESU SHANPAN! SHANPAN! kibun wa dou dai? PURINSESU SHANPAN! SHANPAN! saikou!! Oh yeah!! mottekoi SHANPAN madamada owaranai Party Oh yeah!! kakattekoi JAPAN asa made owaranai Party Oh yeah!! mottekoi SHANPAN madamada owaranai Party Oh yeah!! kakattekoi JAPAN asa made owaranai Party madamada owaranai PARTY asa made owaranai PARTY madamada owaranai PARTY asa made owaranai PARTY... |-|Kanji= Oh yeah！！　持ってこいシャンパン　まだまだ終わらない Party Oh yeah！！　かかってこいジャパン　朝まで終わらない Party さあさあ乾杯！！朝まで終わんない！ 飲んでなくない？シャンパン足んない？ それじゃ立てましょう　泡のタワー！！(チャラー！) とか引くやつマジで邪魔！！ 僕の名前はMCジゴロ　美女はみんな即イチコロ 野郎には興味ない Hold me tightとか言っちゃう子が好き！ 新宿最強ホスト麻天狼にお前ら勝てんの？ 誰が挑んで来たってここは通さん！　早めの降参がお利口さん！ 僕のライムとコミュ力爆発！　かますフロウ　誰よりも卓越！ 覚悟できたか？　それじゃ行くよ！　一二三 baby, Let's have a blast　てか I like your fragrance I'm the only one for you　フォーリンラブ baby, Let's have a blast　てか I can make you dance！！ I'm the only one for you　(僕のものになりなよ) Oh yeah！！　持ってこいシャンパン　まだまだ終わらない Party Oh yeah！！　かかってこいジャパン　朝まで終わらない Party 宴はまだまだこれからだ　ビール焼酎ノンノンシャンパン！ ガンガン！攻めまくれ Like a 弾丸　射抜けぬハートなんて皆無 パーティータイム　突入だ！　腰をくねらせ髪かきあげて 踊れ踊れ朝まで踊れ！　叫べ叫べ誰よりも叫べ！ ノリの悪い奴マジで用はねぇ！弱音吐くんなら来んじゃねー！ 中途半端にホストやってねー！無くしたら終わりなんだ向上心 闘争心剥き出しで日々生きてんだ！俺についてくる奴は hands up 覚悟できたか？　行くぜ！　一二三 baby, Let's have a blast　てか I like your fragrance I'm the only one for you　フォーリンラブ baby, Let's have a blast　てか I can make you dance！！ I'm the only one for you　(君はもう僕のもの) Oh yeah！！　持ってこいシャンパン　まだまだ終わらない Party Oh yeah！！　かかってこいジャパン　朝まで終わらない Party まだまだ終わらないPARTY 朝まで終わらないPARTY... Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Matenrou Category:Solo Song